Waxed Out
by Karra Venus Leo
Summary: The Beauregardes and the Teavees are going to an event when they get lost. They step into the nearest building a wax museaum with a deadly curse. They stay and then realize that they have to run. The statues are coming to life! And their not friendly...
1. Disco Fever

The Beauregarde girls arrived in Denver and were picked up by the Teavee's. Violet made the country karate finals and the Teavee's decided to support her. Well at least the dad who made the son come at least.

Ray Teavee knew Scarlet Beauregarde for a long time. They have known each other since the age of five when Ray used to live in Atlanta. It was the night before the big tournament and the Beauregard's and the Teavee's celebrated Violet's victory by dining on pizza at a large disco restraint. There where people dancing under a disco ball along with a DJ and loud music. Violet and Mike were bored to death as they watched their parents talk. Then Ray looked at his son.

"Hey," he motioned his son to come over. "Ask Violet to dance. Now is your chance."

"His chance of what?" Scarlet asked.

"Please don't tell her dad." Said Mike nervously.

Mike was just an ordinary teenage rocker and Violet was just an ordinary athletic girl. Mike wanted her since he first saw her at the factory and told his dad and even asked him for advice. Violet could never translate his signals, but she secretly wanted him too.

She had a boyfriend, Victor. Like her they had the same hair, eyes and they even wore the same clothes and they both had a strange gum chewing habit. He was _obsessed _with her. He followed her all over the city all day long. She said she needed space each time he wanted to hang out.

At that moment she was thinking about how to dump Victor without totally ripping him apart. Both she and Mike changed their ways but they did very slowly.

"Dad I can't!" he tried to say.

"I know you're nervous." Said Ray. Scarlet tried to hear what the boys were saying.

"Just simply say, 'Would you like to dance?'" Ray finished.

"How?" Mike asked. "She's starring at another direction. And what do I say to her if she says 'yes'?"

"Tap her shoulder. Oh and don't do it during a slow dance. It might scare her. Ask it now where it's fast."

"I can't! What will I say?"

Ray took Mike's hand and walked him into the boy's bathroom.

"Just begin a casual conversation. I'll pretend to be Violet."

"What?"

"'Hi Mike! Remember me from the factory?'"

"Ok that was just creepy."

"Yeah, I always mocked your Aunt Trish when I was your age then I got good at it."

"Ok."

"Now ask me a casual question."

"Um… do you like… music?"

"'Why yes I do! Rock my favorite.'"

"Ok, dad I know you used to be an actor and all but please don't do that girl voice, ever again. I think I can ask her now?"

He left the bathroom stall.

Mike nervously reached over and tapped Violets shoulder. She almost screamed.

"Hey V-V-Violet." Ray and Scarlet listened. "Would you like to… to…"

"Dance?" Violet finished for him. "Sure." They both went on the other side of the dance floor where Ray and Scarlet couldn't see them. Scarlet moved a bit closer.

"Your son really knows how to dance." Said Scarlet.

"Thanks." Said Ray. "Your daughter isn't so bad herself."

"Their talking…"

"Hey wait; has your daughter seen _Poseidon_?"

"Yes."

"So did Mike. Jen and Chris danced like that."

"It's great." Said Scarlet. "I mean, really."

"So?" said Mike. "Did I scare you back there?"

"Sort of." Said Violet.

"I'm sorry. What where you thinking about?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh."

"I have to dump him badly. He's been all over me lately. He wont let me breathe."

"Can I say something?"

"What?"

"Tell him that and tell him it's over. I did that to my ex-Jamie. She almost killed me but it was worth it."

"Oh god. Here's the problem though." She stopped dancing. Mike did too. "He gets angry easily. Once he called and asked me to hang at his house. I said 'no' because I had a game and he slammed the phone and stormed into my house to see if I was telling the truth. I really was though.

"I'm going to Atlanta after this tournament with you anyway." Said Mike. "I'll go with you when you tell him it's over."

"Thanks Mike." Violet hugged him tightly. Mike hugged her back which was unusual for him.

"So do you like music?"

"I love rock music."

"Can I tell you something?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Mike took her to another room in the restraint. "Ok, I was nervous to tell you at first but after I talked to you back there, I feel like I'm ready to tell you how I feel."

"I get it." Said Violet. "You have feelings for me I take it?"

"Well how do you feel?"

"I feel the same way."

"C'mon. Let's tell my dad that we need another booth."

Violet and Mike walked towards their table. Mike had an arm around Violets shoulder.

"Can we get our own booth?" Mike asked.

"I take it she likes you too." Said Ray.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I don't care."

"Promise me you wont spy on us." Violet said to her mom.

"On one condition." Said Scarlet. "Just zip down on inch of your hoodie. Just one."

Violet did. Then she and Mike sat down on the other side of the restraint.

"Ray, don't even bother to look." Said Scarlet. "They'll be ok. I mean, Mike is so grown up."

"He is isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Hello. I am Bo, your waiter for tonight." Said the waiter. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had midnight black eyes and looked like he was twenty when he was really Ray's age; middle aged. "Are we ready to order?"

"Yes." Said Scarlet. "For a drink, we will have the Golden Eagle 500."

"Yes ma'am."

When Bo left Ray looked at Scarlet like she was stupid.

"That's a five thousand dollar bottle of pop. Are you serious?"

"Hey I'm paying for it, and besides I'm almost as rich as Bill Gates and Tiger Wood put together."

"How?"

"My great, great grandfather is Alexander Granholm Bell."

"You mean the guy who invented the telephone?"

Scarlet nodded.

"It has no sugar or caffeine and is diet. I could give some to the kids."

When the drink came, the adults ordered their food.

"I'll be back." Said Scarlet. She took the bottle of pop and went to the kids table. "I hate to interrupt but I just got a new soda and though you'd wanna try it in a champagne glass."

"Let me see it." Said Mike. He took a bottle and had a long sip of it. "It's perfect. She'll love it!"

Mike poured the pop in two champagne glasses. The drink was red and bubbly.

"Cheers." Said Mike.

"cheers." Violet replied softly banging her glass against his.

"Whew! That's an expensive taste. It's great!" said Violet. "So have you been on a luxury cruise before?"

"No. You?"

"Eight times."

"But those are expensive!"

"I can afford anything." Said Violet. "So the boat I stay on is _called Silver Dragon_. It is the worlds second largest cruise ship with twenty decks, one thousand cabins, unlimited room service, daycare, restraints, entertainment, a disco, a bar, a casino, and it even has a Target!"

"Wow."

"I can take you sometime this summer." Said Violet. "I can pay for you and your dad if he'd like to come along."

"I bet he'd love to. Do you have a picture of the boat?"

"No, but if you come with me, your mouth will drop the moment you see it."

"Now _Silver Dragon_, is it related to _Gold Phoenix_?"

"It is." Said Violet. "But _Gold _is quite small."

About an hour later, the Beauregard's reached the hotel. The Teavee's gave them a ride. Mike held Violet's hand and was about to kiss her goodnight when…

"VIOLET! YOU NEED ALL THE REST YOU CAN GET!"

Violet waved at Mike and then entered the hotel.


	2. The Storm

It was six o' clock in the morning when the alarm went off. Scarlet jumped out of bed and shook Violet.

"Showtime kiddo!" she said. "Get up!"

"Five more minutes!"

"No! Now!"

Violet rolled her eyes as she woke up in her white tank top. Scarlet stepped in the shower as her daughter put on a pair of white pants. Then she took two fifteen pound weights and lifted them up for thirty seconds. Then she tested her punching skills as Scarlet dried her hair.

"Before you know it she's gonna make me take a shower."

"Violet! Get in the shower!"

Violet wanted to scream "No!" but listened to Scarlet instead. She always had to make her showers quick. She never had a chance to relax in its hot steamy goodness. She just had to quickly shampoo and condition her hair and then shave her armpits and legs even those would be covered up. When Violet got out, she just squeezed her hair. She hated the blow drier because it was too loud and it always took too long. She always let her hair air dry.

When she was completely ready Scarlet began to question her.

"So what are you attempting to do?"

"Win."

"Excellent. Who are the enemies?"

"The other kids."

"Awesome. Do you want to win desperately?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're ready."

Scarlet and Violet met up with Ray and Mike at the hotel restraint. It looked like they were outside but really it was a display of a tropical rainforest. Violet of corse sat with Mike. She had to drink either milk or water and she had to eat a full plate of broccoli. She hated that stuff but she ate it anyway. She almost chocked after she swallowed the last one.

"Hey you!" Violet turned around to see a twelve year old Asian girl wearing the same thing she was. "I take it your in the competition."

"I take it, you are too." Said Violet.

"Mia." Said the girl introducing herself.

"Violet." Said Violet.

"I hear your rich."

"I'm not. My mom is." Said Violet. "But I do get a lot of stuff."

"My dad does sky photography for Hollywood but he's never credited. Were rich too."

"That's great." Said Violet. "So I'll see you there?"

"You're going down."

"No way! You're going down!" said Violet. She took a huge glass of milk and chugged down the whole thing in three seconds without spilling a drop. "Can you do that quickly without spilling?" Violet asked.

"No." the girl replied. "I'll catch you there."

-------------------------------------------

"Were almost there." Said Mr. Teavee. "Oh this will be fun!"

Violet turned and looked at Mike.

"Shoot me." He whispered.

"Bam." She mumbled making her fingers look like a gun. Mr. Teavee made a sharp turn. Violet who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, tipped over and landed on Mike with her hands directly on his chest. Even though she knew he liked her she was still embarrassed. Mikes chocolate eyes looked deeply at her crystal ones. She then looked at the flowers Victor sent her in the mail. They were pink roses.

"Violet." Said Mrs. Beauregarde. "Put on a seatbelt!"

"Relax Scarlet." Said Mr. Teavee. "She'll be fine."

"How should you know Ray? She's not your daughter."

"Well I happen to have one Violets age and she never gets hurt."

"Probably because she wears a seatbelt."

"She doesn't." Said Ray.

"Well remember the time when we crashed your first car. We told your parents we'd use the money they gave us to fix it but instead we spent it on your first toupee?"

"I do not have hair problems!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Mike," Ray looked at his son. "Do I have hair issues?"

"Say 'yes' Mike!" said Scarlet. She yanked off his toupee and showed it to the kids. "Because he does!"

"Uh, yeah dad you do." Said Mike. "Does mom know?"

"Of corse she does!" said Ray. He grabbed his toupee out of Scarlet's hand.

Violet looked down to see her roses beginning to die.

"Mom! My flowers are dying already."

"I told you not to smother them like that. We'll put them in water when we get to the hotel."

"I finally get a bouquet and it's from my boyfriend who I wanna break up with. That's upsetting."

She laid her head down on Mike's chest and closed her eyes. Mike put a hand on her head and the other one on her spine.

Mr. Teavee took a turn and drove up to the front of the forest.

"Did I make a wrong turn?" he asked confused. "This cant be right."

"Yeah." Said Scarlet. "We were supposed to go right. See? The buildings over there up that hill. My god it's crowded."

"This path will take us there."

"Oh no Ray." Said Scarlet. "Not through the forest."

"Come on! It's a short cut!"

"Remember when we were young? You always said you knew a shortcut and we ended up lost each time."

"I won't get us lost this time." Ray hit the gas on the car. Violet woke up noticing that the car was on a rocky road.

"Ray!" Scarlet yelled. "Stop or you'll get us killed!"

Ray ignored her until he noticed needles on the ground in front of him. He hit the gas but it was too late. One of his car tires hit a really sharp and pointy spike. Air slowly leaked out as the car stopped moving.

"Oh no." said Scarlet. "What now?" The four of them got out of the car.

"Dad!" said Mike. "We got a flat tire!"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Scarlet.

"Violet could just walk there." Said Ray.

"What do you mean? She's barefoot! It's the karate dress code!"

"Well I knew that!"

Scarlet and Ray started fighting. Violet watched with her eyes as they screamed at each other. All the yelling was getting on her last nerve.

"HEY!" she screamed over their voices. "Calm down!" She pointed at the building in front of them. "Let's just go in there and ask for help!"

Everyone looked. It was a rectangle shaped building with a flat roof. Above the two green doors were the words "NORTH MERCY WAX MUSEUM."

"That's a wax museum." Said Mike.

"I know." Said Violet. "But there could be someone in there that could help."

"It's worth a shot." Said Scarlet. Violet tried to walk without stepping on sharp sticks but poked herself a few times. Scarlet opened the door and peaked her head through it. "Hello?" she asked. "Anyone here?"

Everybody else stepped in.

"Oh my god!" said Violet. "It's so cold in here!"

"I know!" said Mike. "And I'm wearing sleeves!"

"Hello!" Ray called. No one answered him.

"Looks like nobody's home." Said Scarlet. "Let's walk."

"And what about when we have to go back to the hotel?" Violet asked. "It's thirty miles away!"

"We'll take the bus." Said Ray. He tried to turn the door knob but it wouldn't move.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked.

"It's locked." Said Mr. Teavee. "Were locked in."

"What?" Violet yelled. "Locked in? Why now?"

"Violet, relax!" said Mike. "We'll just go through another door. Or we can call somebody and they'll help us out."

"Good idea." Said Scarlet. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

It said, "No Service" so she waited a few seconds. When it finally said the time she dialed a number. The phones didn't connect. She looked and saw her cellphone bars; completely down. Ray and Mike tried theirs. No luck either.

"Ok, let's go with Mike's plan. Find another door." Said Violet. "It's so bright in here."

Then out of nowhere the lights went out and they could hear a powerful gust of wind from outside. Outside, the "RTH" in "NORTH" blew off, so it said, "NO MERCY WAX MUSEUM". It got so windy that the windows began to crack.

"What's going on?" asked Violet.

"It's a twister." Said Mike. "Were getting a twister."

Then Starlets phone rang. She picked it up confused then hung up.

"We came all this way, and the tournament got cancelled." She said.

"Were they expecting the tornado?" Violet asked.

"No." Scarlet replied. "We have to stay here until the storm clears."

Then they heard the sound of a runaway train. The sky was getting dark and the leaves blew off the trees. Then they heard thunder and Violet jumped into Mike's arms as a bolt of lightning hit their car.

"It's toast, dad." Said Mike. "Our car is toast."

"We need to take cover. Look for a basement!" Ray yelled. They did finally. They didn't notice the man down there who was creating a wax figure. They stayed in the corner of the room. Violet then noticed him.

"Isn't that a waiter at the place we went last night?" she asked. Scarlet looked up.

"Yea, that's Bo. I wonder why he's not at work." She said.

They heard the storm, get louder, and louder, and louder. Pretty soon they heard it ripping up the zapped car and trees in the path. Then it disappeared. Violet almost cried as she heard people screaming over the sound of the cyclone. Pretty soon those people would all be dead. Then it slowly faded away.

"HEY!" Bo yelled once he saw them. "What are you people doing here?"

"Uh Bo its us." Said Ray.

"Uh." Said Bo. He ignored his work. "Ray, Scarlet hello! What are you two doing here?"

"Don't you mean, 'You four'?" Mike asked.

"My mistake." Said Bo. "So I take it that these are your kids."

"Oh no." said Scarlet. "This is _my_ daughter. Ray and I are just good friends."

"And who might this lovely young lady be Scarlet?"

"This is my daughter, Violet."

"So Violet, you know karate? So do I. I was a black belt too. And Ray, whose this?"

"This is Mike." Said Ray.

"Hello Mike. What an honor it is to meet you."

"Say hi to him." Ray mumbled to his son.

"What's sup?" Mike said quickly.

"Violet you look so much like your mother." Bo complemented.

He bent down and whispered into Mike's ear, "And you look like your dad except that he's middle aged and loosing his hair."

"So we also came in here because their car broke down and when we were about to leave, we got locked in." Violet explained.

"That always happens." Bo said

Violet walked off to see the wax figure that Bo was working on. It was of a boy about her age with breathtaking green eyes and hair black as coal. She walked closer to it to see every finished detail. Then as she least expected it, its eyes turned to her.

"Help me…" he said. His mouth didn't move but he was blinking. Violet screamed and fell back. Mike immediately ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her almost yelling.

"What kind of place are you holding here Bo?" Violet snapped.

"Violet, be nice to our host!" Scarlet yelled.

"His little wax man just looked at me and talked!"

Bo gave out a nervous laugh.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"It did!" Violet yelled close to tears. "I'm out of here!"

"You can't leave." Said Bo calmly. "The door is locked, remember?"

Violet wanted to scream at him at this moment but then decided not too.

"You gotta believe me!" she said. "I'm not making this up!"

"Do you know what I think would make you feel better?" Bo asked. "How about a nice lunch. Do you like seafood?"

"Who doesn't?" Mike asked.

"I've got shrimp, scallops, and even lobster tails that I can boil for you."

"Sounds great." Said Scarlet. "C'mon kids."

"You guys go ahead." Said Violet. "I'm not hungry."

"Well at least join us at the table." Said Scarlet.

Violet got up and followed Bo to the dining room, holding Mikes hand as she did. At the table Violet had to ask him some serious questions. When she asked him how old the building was, he completely ignored her and asked Scarlet if she liked art.

"Well yes. Mostly paintings." she replied.

"Would you care to see my gallery? I designed more than one hundred wax figures. You would love them. Their so realistic!"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

_What is he up to?_ Violet thought. _If he's hitting on mom, I got to stop him before I get a step dad._


	3. Fear and Anger

"You've got quite a big place here." Said Ray. "Is every other room in here galleries?"

"No." Bo replied. "I have a fast food restraint, a bowling alley, a butcher shop, seven rooms that are like our planets continents and I have so much more. I only keep some creations in there." He pulled out a bell. "Valentine! Where are you?"

A tall young man with black hair came out. He was wearing a white tuxedo on with a nametag that said, "Steven" along with green circle shaped spectacles.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring in the seafood. Nice and hot."

"My pleasure sir." He didn't sound like he wanted too though. Violet spun her fork as she leaned on the table. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling but her head was directly across from Ray. There were some wax creations hanging from up there like chefs and waiters and even some people all dressed up for a formal dinner.

"Violet…" Scarlet mumbled. "Please stop that."

Violet felt like clenching her fists together.

"Violet," Bo asked. "Are you ok?"

"She's still probably freaked out about what happened at the shelter." Said Mike.

"You know what?" Violet asked. "I was probably imagining things."

"Yeah. I think you were." Said Scarlet. "Just relax and enjoy the meal."

"Hey, Bo, how old is this place?" Violet asked.

"Old." Said Bo. "It was built in eighteen eighty by my great grandfather, Vince. He always loved to create wax figures; it was his passion, so he made statues of his friends. Then he met some woman who did wax figures too and they raised a family. This place was private and many people would try to break in and steal the creations and this made him and his family very upset. One night, a robber came in and tried to steal a statue of Trudy, the wife. And when Vince tried to stop him, the robber shot him and his wife leaving their kids all alone. They moved out and years later, they returned and they asked me before they died to take over and never let anyone in unless if they were blood relatives."

"Sorry about that." Violet mumbled. "I think we should leave through the exit. Where is it?"

"Other side of the building, thirtieth floor."

"Seriously?" Violet sounded shocked. Bo nodded his head.

"Please stay." Said Bo. "You'll be fine."

The food came to the table in fancy China plates, shiny like pearls and white as brides. Violet looked at her plate. There was one whole lobster on it with its face starring at her. She started to eat the crab meat inside. She looked like she was about to barf. She ate faster and faster.

"Violet, slow down!" said Ray.

"Yeah, you'll throw up if you don't." said Scarlet.

Violet slowed down.

"Sorry." She slowly mumbled. She looked down at her plate. She turned the lobster head away from her then looked back up.

"Violet…" Mike slowly mumbled reaching out for her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Violet, we already discussed this freak-out situation." Said Scarlet.

"It's not that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Said Violet. "Nothing at all."

"Now Violet," said Bo. "I don't mean to be rude, but I overheard you and Mike talking on the dance floor about your boyfriend Victor."

"How?" Mike asked. "My sister the DJ had the music all the way up. It'd be impossible to hear anyone talk with music that loud."

"Well I still managed to hear, Smarty." Said Bo. "Violet, what is Victor's last name?"

"Baudelaire."

"And where are you from?"

"Atlanta."

"Well let me tell you something, Violet. Victor Baudelaire is my nephew."

Violets eyes grew twice their size. She was beyond shocked and almost scared.

"How could you do this to him? Never in his life has he been so happy! You'll crush him once he finds out that you and Mike are together."

"I'm sorry," said Violet. "But I can't stand him. He stalks me all day, invites me to hang out every night and yells if I say 'no' and I keep telling him that I need space but he doesn't listen, and he humiliated me in front of the whole school! Why can't he just let me breathe?"

"What did he do?"

"I really shouldn't talk about it."

"Oh dear," Bo mumbled. "I should call him…"

"No!" Violet yelled immediately. Then she calmed down. "I mean, let me tell him. I'll explain why."

"So I take it your not coming to the Homecoming dances with him."

"Not anymore." Said Violet. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure but one more thing… he's coming to visit today. You'll have an opportunity to tell him. Good luck."

"But how could he visit if the door is locked whenever people come in?"

"He's spending the night. He'll be using the other door tomorrow."

After lunch, Violet followed Scarlet and Bo as they walked around room to room. She would stay behind a figure and run fast to the next one.

_Wow. _She thought. _This is talent._

Then Bo and Scarlet reached a room called, "The Horror Movie Room". It was filled with all the famous horror film killers (Jigsaw, Kane, Vincent Singular, Michael Jackson, Dracula, the Reaper and so on.) and even some thriller hero's like V.

"Now this is my newest addition." He told Scarlet. He showed her a figure of the killer in _Hostel_. "It was a disgusting movie I admit, but I did one because he looked pretty frightening, especially with the chainsaw."

"Wow."

"Have you seen that film?"

"No. But my daughter has."

"So does your daughter like classical music?"

"She hates it."

"Ah, like most teenagers. But I have a piano song I can play. She might enjoy it."

"I'm not really sure…"

"So Scarlet, how's your husband doing?"

"I don't have one. Were not married, were just parents and we broke up after Violet was born."

"So I take it your single?"

"You're about the hundredth guy this year who asked me that."

"How did the other ninety nine guys do?"

"Well, none of them had your talent or your charm."

Violet shut her eyes. Scarlet was falling in love and she couldn't stop her. She was near tears.

"So," Bo looked at Scarlet straight in the eyes. "Would you like to have dinner with me? You know, just the two of us?"

_Please say no!_ Violet thought.

"Yeah." Said Scarlet.

Violet left the room. She slammed the door but they didn't see her. Violet followed her footsteps to be back in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Violet turned to see Valentine.

"No, nothing at all." She said.

"Thank you." He walked away quickly. Violet walked into a room she hasn't seen before where Mike and Mr. Teavee were watching a movie.

"What are you guys watching?"

"_House of Wax_." Said Ray.

"Oh how appropriate. Especially when were in a wax museum."

"Will you calm down?" Ray asked.

"How? My boyfriend is coming and my mom has a date with a waiter!"

"Bo asked her out?" asked Mike.

"How do you know?" asked Ray.

"Well after lunch…" said Violet. "I followed them on their private tour."

"Why would you do that?" asked Ray.

"Because I'm worried."

"Looks like mother and daughter switched roles."

"It's like that, but I don't think that Bo would want to hurt her. I think it's because he's up to something."

"Just be happy for her." Said Ray. "Bo's nice."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Violet slumping onto the couch next to Mike.

Then Valentine came again.

"Ms. Beauregarde would you like to see your room?"

"My room?" she was confused.

"There's going to be a huge storm tonight. Even if you do leave you won't make it to the nearest bus stop through all that water and lightning. Come with me."

Violet followed him still confused. Then he opened a door to show a room with green walls and a green queen sized bed. It wasn't nice and at the same time it wasn't gross. She sat down on the bed.

"When Victor comes, make sure he doesn't find me." She mumbled.

The door knocked. Valentine answered.

"Sir Victor has arrived." He announced.


	4. Over

"Good to see you again Valentine, old chump!" Victor gave Valentine a big hug.

"Yes, yes, yes." Valentine pulled away. "Splendid to see you again Mr. Baudelaire. How are your orphaned cousins doing?"

"Not so good. Olaf just won't give up. But he's not getting _my_ fortune!"

Victor chuckled and walked down the hall when he saw Bo and Scarlet; they were both holding hands and covered in wet wax after trying to carve a wax statue.

"Mrs. Beauregarde! Might I say you look lovely?"

"I'm covered in liquid wax!" said Scarlet surprised.

"And might I say, filth never looked so beautiful. Where's my sl- I mean princess?"

"Violet?" asked Scarlet. "I really don't know. I haven't seen her since lunch."

"It's ok." Said Victor. "I'll find her myself." Victor walked past them. He dusted off his blue tracksuit as he walked. "I swear to God, if I'm ever nice to someone else like that again, I'll barf!" He got so distracted that he crashed into Mike as he was walking by. "Hey! Watch it!" Victor snapped.

"Sorry." Said Mike. "I didn't see where I was going. God!"

"Where's Violet?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend!"

"Eek, you two look scarcely alike! More like twins than a couple." said Mike walking away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Where is she?"

"I don't know." Mike lied. He walked off without giving Victor a last glance.

"You're not helping!"

"Whatever." Mike mumbled still walking away.

Victor looked from door to door to find Violet. He called out her name several times. She heard him; she just didn't want to reply. She was just looking at a map that said "Denver Colorado" on it. Victor opened the door to her room.

"There you are!" he yelled. "Were you hiding from me?"

"No." said Violet. "Why would I hide?"

"Ok then. Surprising to see you here. So would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Victor asked.

"Cant." Said Violet. "The romantic rooms being used tonight by my mom and your uncle."

"Their dating?"

"Is there a problem?" Violet asked.

"Yes there is!" Victor snapped. "If they get married, we'll be in laws!"

"I need to tell you something." Said Violet. She took a deep breath. "We need to break up."

"What?" his angry tone got worse. "Are you joking?"

"No." said Violet. "It's over." She took a few steps back.

"You can't just dump me!"

"Actually I can! Believe it or not I wanted to dump you since we hooked up two years ago!" Violet snapped. "You never gave me space, got mad at me for no reason, and spent four hundred dollars on a stupid necklace that I keep on forgetting to take off!"

"You keep that necklace on!"

Violet slowly pulled her hands back and slowly undid the chain. Before she could finish, Victor punched her in the nose. She fell on her back as blood slowly came through.

"Keep it on!" he yelled again. "No relationship is over unless if I say it is!"

"Well guess what?" Violet yelled. "I say it's over!"

"No, it's not! If I see you with another guy both of you are in big trouble, got it Super Hottie?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not listening to your threats!" Violet yelled trying to plug her nose. She pulled out a Kleenex from the dresser and wiped her nose. Victor kicked her hard in the stomach and placed a foot on her chest. He pressed harder and harder.

"Now listen up Princess Hottie." he pressed harder. "You belong to _me_. I say when something is over and it won't be over anytime soon. If you're with some other guy, the both of you are dead." He pressed harder. "Understand?"

"Yes. But one thing; I'm a black belt. I could jump up anytime out of nowhere and send you to ER."

"I'm a black belt too, remember? Except I'm better!" He put his foot down and kicked her in the hip. "Don't cry too loud. I don't want anyone to hear." He slammed the door leaving Violet on the cold floor.

Scarlet stepped into the shower. She turned on the hot water and began scrubbing the wax off her skin. She started to get cold so she turned the hot knob farther. She took the shampoo on the shelf and put it in her hair without thinking twice. The air got colder so she made the water hotter. She put in conditioner. The breeze got colder so she turned up the heat more. The hot knob was all the way up but the water was still cold.

"Maybe Bo used up all the hot water." She said to herself. "No worries." She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out to dry her hair. She slowly squeezed her damp hair into the sink when she saw somebody in the mirror. It was a man. He had red hair and hazel eyes. He looked so familiar. Oh god it was Violet's dad! Scarlet turned around in shock but no one was there.

"It's just my imagination." She told herself. "Jake Ozar is not here." But then she saw him again. She turned around and then turned on the blow dryer. Then she started to dry her hair. She had to reach out for the comb but couldn't grab it without dropping the towel wrapped around her. The man she saw in the mirror passed it to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled not noticing it was him. She turned around and saw him again. Red collar shirt and blue jeans that he wore the day they knew Violet was coming. Then he faded away.

"Ok Scarlet!" she told herself. "Snap out of it! It's just a work of imagination."

Jake Ozar was the man who helped Scarlet bring Violet to Earth. She looked nothing like him but had his touch of competition and attitude. Jake was disappointed when Violet was born. He wanted a boy that looked like him. He wasn't even attractive in anyway! Scarlet haven't seen him since she left collage with baby Violet and the little girl never knew him. Scarlet hated him, but he loved her, and he was so heartbroken when she said she didn't love him that he committed suicide a few months later. Scarlet stepped out of the bathroom with a pink bathrobe on and walked into her room.

She opened the closet door to see a beautiful strapless black gown waiting with black roses as the pattern with a diamond rose in the top middle. There were also black high heels with diamonds on them along with matching earrings and a necklace. There was a note stapled to the dress.

"_I hope you will wear this to our date tonight! Love, Bo." _

Scarlet ripped out the note and pulled the dress out.

"I think I'll love this guy." She said overexcited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet stayed curled up in a ball. She cried silently as Victor watched out a window from the room next door. Mike was walking down the hall when he stopped. The air was getting hot. He looked out an outside window to see the sun setting. The air was getting hotter. Even Violet could feel it. Mike was dying of heat, so he pulled off his shirt, shoes and socks then stepped into Violets room. He saw her on the floor crying. He shut the door quickly and kneeled down. Then he just held her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Cry as loud as you like." He reminded her. "You don't have to hold it."

She then cried louder and louder. Mike's shoulder was getting soaked but he didn't care. He slowly rubbed her back.

"What did he do?"

Violet couldn't speak. It was hard. She felt like her throat was getting stabbed. Mike picked her up bridal style and placed her down on the bed. He was about to pull off her jacket when she said softly, "Don't…"

"Why not?"

"It's horrible…"

Mike slowly undid the belt and pulled off her jacket. He thought she would kill him for that but instead she hid her arms behind her back.

"Violet, don't be scared to show me your arms. I don't care what they look like." He pulled them out to see bruises, scars and cuts all over them.

"He did this to you?" Mike asked. Violet nodded.

"Except the cuts. Their my fault." She said.

"Why did you cut yourself? You know that's not the answer."

"I know. I just didn't know what else to do!"

"Where's the knife?"

"I didn't bring it." Said Violet.

"How long has he been doing this to you?"

"A year." Said Violet. "Things were great at first then I realized I had to dump him, but he said he'd commit suicide if I did and I got scared!"

"And why do you hate being called, hot?"

"Because it makes me feel helpless! I don't want to be a helpless damsel, that's why I do sports!"

"I'm sorry." Mike hugged her softly. "What did you always want to do?"

"I don't know what I want to do." Violet sighed. "Maybe I'll just do figure skating for the Olympics."

"Think about it." Said Mike.

"Mike…"

"What?"

"Thanks. I don't know what I could do without you." She leaned her head on his bare chest and shut her eyes.

"You know how I feel about you." Mike reminded her. "And I still owe you something."

Violet looked up. She was confused and then she said, "Oh I know what it is."

"Let's just make sure that were not interrupted again." Mike looked both ways. "It's clear."

He slid his arms around her small waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Mike slowly bent down and kissed Violet on the lips for the first time. Both of them shut their eyes as she kissed him back and pressed her lips against his harder.

Victor stopped watching.

"I knew it! I knew they had something going on." Then a wide grin formed on his face. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and smiled. It was the knife Violet used to cut herself with. "But all problems can be solved."

When Mike and Violet pulled away from their kiss, Violet's eyes grew wide with horror. The words "Denver Colorado" were changing. "Colorado" dropped along with the "nver" in "Denver." Then the letters "ath" joined spelling "Death." She almost screamed.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked. Violet pointed at the map. Mike just saw "Denver."

"Nothings wrong." He said. "Tired?"

"I guess that I'm just tired." She sighed.

Mike lied down on the bed and motioned her to come with him. She laid down next to him and used his bare chest for a pillow. It was too hot to get under the covers. Way too hot. Violet shut her eyes and went to sleep. Mike smiled and then tried to get to sleep himself.

Then Victor slowly stepped in. He took his hoodie off to show off a white tank top with his strong muscular hairy arms.

"You stole my future bride and now you will pay." He pulled out the knife and raised it high.


	5. The Three S Girls

Violets eyes snapped open. She jumped out of bed and faced Victor with a mind filled with anger.

"What are you thinking?" she screamed at Victor. "Get over it!"

"I'm not leaving this room without you." Said Victor. "I'll kill him if that's what it takes."

"Look, I can't be your girlfriend anymore." Said Violet. "I gave you a billion chances and you blew them."

"I know but if you don't love me then why are you with him? You belong to m-."

"Shutup Baudelaire." Violet snapped. She slapped him hard across the face, causing his eye to hurt like and arrow with a balloon. "I've had enough complaining from you. You're acting like a child!"

She saw fire in his eyes as he pressed the bad one with his hand. Then she remembered something from the past. Something that made her wish that she took back what she just did.

_It was Valentines Day. Victor waited for Violet at her locker when she arrived. He offered to carry her books but she refused._

"_Give me your books."_

"_Their not even heavy! I can carry them myself."_

"_No you can't. You're a girl, remember? Give me your books!" he snatched them out of her hand and tossed them on her first hour desk then grabbed onto Violets hand. _

_Violet wanted to speak up and say, "Stop," but he seemed angry. They stopped at a corner and Victor pulled out a box. Violet opened it to see one of the ugliest pieces of jewelry she had ever seen. It was a small red heart on a gold chain. The price tag was still on. It was four hundred dollars!_

"_And I've got something else for you."_

_He bent down to kiss her when…_

"_No." she pulled away._

"_What?"_

"_Stop."_

"_What am I doing wrong?"_

"_You're making me uncomfortable. I know what you want and your never gonna get it."_

"_But…"_

"_Shutup. I don't wanna talk to you."_

_Victor didn't respond. Instead he punched her left temple. As she fell down, he tied the necklace onto her neck and yelled. "Oh no! She's hurt!"_

_Victor told the principal that he found her laying there. Violet woke up to realize that the necklace was stuck around her neck._

"Did you just tell me to shutup?"

"Yes I did." Said Violet proudly. She pinched Mike's arm hoping he'd wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and stood up immediately when he saw Victor grip on Violets left wrist. Violet tried to pull away but nothing helped.

After Mike saw the knife he screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" Victor yelled a rope out from under the bed. "Both of you leave this room now!"

"What are you doing?" Violet yelled. "You are not gonna tie me to a chair!"

"I never thought of that but that's a fantastic idea. Both of you go!"

Violet ran out of the room right away, followed by Mike who shut the door.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Violet asked insecurely.

"I don't know." Said Mike putting his shirt back on.

"You don't know what?"

Mike turned around to see this brunette with brown eyes starring at him. She was wearing so many bangles and black elastics that she looked like a gypsy. Her nails were painted black and she had on ripped black jeans, a "Ramones" T-shirt and "All-star Converse" sneakers in yours truly, black.

"Who are you?" asked Mike.

"Sarah where are you?" another girl came running. This one was a red-head with goddess green eyes. Her hair was tied into a messy bun with two chop sticks as she had wax covered overalls and white socks. "There you are! You were supposed to help me with a new wax figure."

"And who are you?" Mike asked feeling confused. Then another girl walked down the hall. Black hair and hazel eyes, put together with a beige kitted poncho, white jeans and green wedges.

"Where on Earth were you two?" she asked. The two girls ignored her.

"I'm Sarah." Said the brunette.

"I'm Sam." Said the red.

"And I'm Samara." Said the black head. "Why are we saying our names?"

"Because we have a guest." said Sarah. "Don't be so rude."

"Looks like Viola already met him." Said Samara.

"Who's Viola?" asked Mike.

"The blonde behind you." Said Sam.

"Oh no! That's Violet."

"Well then where's Viola?" Sarah asked.

"Ok, first of all," said Violet. "Can you explain this Viola to us?"

"Well first of all who are you?" asked Samara in a snotty tone.

"I'm Violet Beauregarde."

"Oh I know you." Said Sam. "You're the blonde chick with a major chewing issue."

"I quit chewing gum years ago!" said Violet. "I'm tired of people saying that."

"Good for you." Said Samara carelessly. "Viola is our cousin. You two look scary alike."

"I'll be the judge of that." Said Violet.

-------------------

Scarlet waited for Bo, hoping he'd arrive soon to dine with her. She was dressed up and ready for the night. She stood up straight at the round table in a small but romantic room. At the center of the table was a candle that lit like a star. She played with her hair when the door opened. She hoped it was Bo but it wasn't. Instead it was his niece, who looked like Violet: Viola.

"Who are you?" she sneered at Scarlet.

"I'm Scarlet."

"What are you doing here and why are you wearing my aunt's dress?"

"This is your aunt's dress? Where is she?"

"Dead. You have to go change right now."

"For your information, I have a date with your uncle tonight and he left me a note saying I should wear this tonight."

"Well it makes you look fat." Said Viola rudely.

"Young lady, what's your name?"

"Viola."

"Well Viola you need to learn how to be more nice to people."

Bo walked into the room. He was wearing a nice suit with a black tie. "Viola! I see you've met Mrs. Beauregarde."

"Yes uncle!" said Violet. "I was just telling her how pretty she looked in Aunt Carries dress.

"Well that's really kind of you. Now go find your cousins and have fun."

Scarlet starred at Viola with shock. This teen was a poser! Scarlet turned around and calmly stayed in her seat.

-------------------------

It's been fifteen minutes since Victor forced Violet and Mike to leave the room. Violet was getting inpatient. She turned around and banged on the door. "Victor what are you doing in there!" After getting no reply Violet knocked hard again. "Victor, open this door now or I'll barge into your business!" After getting no reply she slammed the door to open. She walked into the room and ran out screaming. She fell into Mike's arms and cried.

"What happened in there?" Mike asked trying to calm her down. Violet said nothing. She just constantly bawled for five minutes.

"He killed himself…" she finally mumbled.

"What?" Mike gasped. "Let's go in."

"No, I can't go in there!"

"Violet, you have to show me."

"I can't! Just go in if you're so desperate!"

Mike carried Violet into the room, ignoring her screaming. The girls followed him.

"Oh my god!" Sam screamed.

Victor was hanging off the ceiling with the rope he had earlier tied around his neck. His skin was so pale and his eyes were wide open.

"I can't believe this…" Sarah mumbled.

**Sorry for the long updates dudes! I know this is totally short and its been a while…**


	6. Storytime

Violet turned in front of Sarah, believing now that she was about to get accused. Before Sarah could finish, Violet picked up her jacket and walked out of the room.

"It's my entire fault isn't it?" she asked just outside the door.

"Part of it is." Said Samara.

"Brilliant." Said Violet. "That makes me feel loads better."

Mike sighed. He felt like the guilty one. If he kept his feelings for Violet a secret, Victor would still be around. But Violet would still get hurt all the time. He got up and loosened the rope and laid Victors body on the bed. Violet walked down the hall, ready to go to the bathroom and cry. But Mike chased her yelling, "Where are you going?"

Violet didn't reply but then just decided too anyway. She sat down in a corner and leaned back letting the others catch up to her.

"What?" she asked. She wasn't crying, but tears were coming down her cheeks.

"It's ok. Your gonna be fine." Said Samara.

Violet just sat there as if she didn't hear.

"Do you know what's really scary?" she asked. "The person you despise the most in the whole world dies and suddenly you cry about it."

"I think your just guilty." Said Sam. "It happens to us. A person we know dies and you feel guilty about it because of something you might have did or said before they died."

"He just told us to leave the room. He's an idiot." Said Violet harshly.

"How about some tea?" suggested Samara. "It might help her a little bit."

"Do you like tea?" Sam asked.

"I never even tried it before." said Violet wiping one of her tears away.

The three girls were surprised.

"My mom doesn't want me to have caffeine. She says it will decrease my chance of being a winner."

"Then you must have some tea! It will help you!" said Sarah. "Come along now."

"Question," said Violet. "Are you guys the Mad Hatter, the March Heir and the Mouse that sings 'twinkle, twinkle little bat' in disguise?"

The girls laughed.

"That a really good one." Said Sam. "C'mon."

"Why did you dump him?" asked Sarah.

"I'll explain it at the table."

"Actually we have kitchens in our rooms." Said Sam. "So you'll be eating on the bed."

"Why?"

"We don't like eating with Bo." Said Sarah.

"I understand." Said Mike. "Sometimes I don't like to eat with my parents so I usually watch TV and sit in the basement."

They walked up a few stairs.

"You guys have an awfully big house." Said Violet.

"Yeah." Said Sam. "It's strange because we can never go to certain rooms at night."

"Why not?" asked Violet.

"Bo doesn't want us to go in any of the rooms with steel doors at night. Every night he locks them."

"What's he hiding in there, and why does he act like you guys live in a haunted house?"

"There are wax statues in there." Said Sarah. "He says their 'cursed.' Our favorites are from _Silent Hill_. We have the daughter, mother, a nurse, Dahlia, and a miner."

"Those were creepy." Said Mike. "But I played the video games so many times the movie seemed like it was made for kids."

"It was an excellent video game movie crossover." Said Samara. "Wouldn't you agree, Violet?"

Violet looked at her for a moment.

"Oh, I haven't seen it." Said Violet. She sounded upset.

"You haven't?" Mike was shocked. "Why not?"

"Moms rule." Said Violet annoyed. "'No R rated movies till your _married_!'"

"Well then," said Mike. "Will you marry me?" he was joking of corse.

"Love too, but I'm too young!" she laughed, joking with him.

"Now _Silent Hill_… that's kinda scary." Said Mike. "But there are tons of classic horror flicks that you could watch."

"Home sweet home." Said Samara stopping at a door. The door was plain brown and the room was gothic black and had no window. "This is Sarah's room, aka 'The Kitchen Number 2' and the 'Second Ladies Room'."

"Cool!" exclaimed Violet. "You can get a midnight snack and you wouldn't get caught for it."

"Dad put bathrooms in our rooms too. He doesn't want us to leave our rooms after midnight or the sunset." Said Sam.

"Midnight, midnight, midnight! Why is it always midnight?" asked Mike. "Why not six thirty?"

The girls laughed.

"Do you know why your dad never lets you out after midnight?" Violet asked.

"No, but we couldn't anyway. All he says is 'the figures have a gift'." Said Sam. "He locks our doors after we get settled and the hall has steel doors at each end along with a police security system and a heater. We hardly ever sleep with a blanket because its so joshn' hot."

"It must be tough living here." Said Violet.

"Tough?" asked Samara. "Bo is so overprotective. I think he wants to stop robbers. A lot of people come to steel our work."

"But aren't you scared?"

"No way!" said Sarah. "Nothing too bad ever happens here." She filled a tea kettle with cold water and turned on the biggest stove heater and set it on high.

"Now no offence to the three of you," said Violet. "But who exactly are you guys. You just seemed to appear out of nowhere."

"You think so?" asked Samara. "We stay in our rooms and often play video games. We hardly leave. So tell us about you and Victor." She pulled a box of sugar out of the cupboard.

Violet sighed. She didn't want to talk about it with three Denver teens she hardly knew, but Mike already knew so she thought it would be ok to tell them. After all, Victor was their cousin.

"I had to dump him." Said Violet. "Things were wonderful at first. But then Valentine's Day came and he gave me this ugly necklace that I otta take off now." She undid the chain and tossed the small heart on the floor. "He said he spent five hundred dollars when I knew he went to the dollar store. He asked me to the dance. I hated middle school dances because they had strict rules and they were badly scheduled. My mother forced me to go after I changed my mind over a ticket that was only a buck. Earlier that morning after I got the necklace, he punched me in the temple and told the principle that he just saw me lying there when he carried me to the office. I woke up hours later."

The tea kettle began whistling. Sarah rushed over as if there was a fire and turned off the stove.

"I'm sorry, continue." She said.

"I thought that since I was hurt, I could take the bus home and totally not set a foot in that gym. But my mother yelled at me over the phone and got mad at me when I told her my skull was hurting. She expects me to be perfect at everything! So at the dance, a slow song came on and Victor pulled me onto the gym floor, even after I told him I didn't want to. It was the most terrifying moment of my life!"

Sam was close to tears. "What happened?" she asked.

"He locked his arms around my waist and he touched me in--," she stopped. And froze, then spoke again. "I just cant finish this story. I was so humiliated and afraid."

"I used to think you were a tough little girl when I heard you found a Wonka ticket and saw you on the news." Said Samara.

"Well that's not true. The tour was chaos! Some fat pig drowned in a chocolate river and Wonka dyed my skin and hair blue and it stayed like that for a year!"

"Believe us," said Mike. "It was complete disaster. The guys an idiot."

"But he taught me something." Said Violet. "Everybody has something their afraid of."

"What are you afraid of?" asked Sam as Sarah listened while pouring the tea into five identical mugs.

"I won't tell." Said Violet. "Because it's crazy. I could only tell my friends but the thing is I don't have any."

"That aint true." Said Sarah. "Were your friends, aren't we?"

Violet thought. Did they really want to be her friends or were they playing her to know her secrets so they could tell somebody? She wasn't sure at all, but these girls were so nice. They wore weird clothes but at least they didn't cuss. They did like violent movies, but they weren't tattooed or pierced and they drank tea instead of beer. Yep, they were nice.

"Yeah." Said Violet. "Friends."


	7. In Her Palm

"So what now?" asked Violet drinking down the rest of the tea in her mug.

"I don't know." Said Sarah. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing in mind." Said Violet. "You think of something."

"No really, I can't think of anything now."

Violet sighed, placed the mug on the floor and looked up to the ceiling.

"I suck at thinking about plans." She said.

"Then let's just play a game or something." Said Sam.

"A game?" asked Mike sounding bored. "Cmon."

"I aint talkn' bout no dress up game or Monopoly." Said Sam. "I'm talking somethin' like truth or dare without the dare." Sam spoke in a Southern accent whenever she was angry.

"I get it." Said Violet. "We talk about times of our lives, right?"

"Yep." Said Sarah. "So Violet, what's yo high school like?"

"Well, it's an all girl's school. It's expensive and it's private. There are retarded uniforms, and you have to be really smart to get in, and I'm not so sure that the trait fits me. I hate it."

"Why not?" Mike asked his girl with concern.

"Because I have assburgers in my brain."

"'Ass' what?" asked Sarah.

"Assburgers." Said Mike. "It's a mental issue in the brain that disables a person from learning. They make it impossible to pay attention and they make the person really bored."

"I have to take this big test in a week or so because of my report card and if I don't pass, I'm gonna have to transfer schools."

"But you hate your school…" said Sarah. "Why do you wanna pass this test so badly?"

"It's kinda personal." Said Violet. "I'd much rather talk about lies and embarrassing moments."

"Ok then." Said Samara slapping her empty cup. "So what is the biggest lie you ever told?"

"It involves the 'V-word'."

"Say it." Said Sarah, who sounding interested.

"Well," Violet began. "You-know-who called me and invited me over to dine at this romantic restraint. I didn't want to since I hated him so I said to him that my Grandmother just died and I made myself sound upset over the phone. He came to my house, with flowers, chocolates and an 'I'm Sorry' card. He even offered to attend the funeral with me but I said 'no' because Grandma never met him and people would think that I didn't care. Now heres the scary thing; my grandma was upstairs sleeping. So when he insisted on spending the night I told him to leave and after I kicked him out of the house I laughed so hard I almost got a heart attack! I think he heard…"

"I sure hope he didn't." said Mike.

"Did you ever have a summer job?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah." Said Violet. "I worked for eight hours a day at a circus."

"Doing what? Selling snacks? Sitting at a game booth? Grooming the elephants?" Violet could tell that Sarah seemed to always ask questions.

"No." Violet responded. "I was the lion tamer. I also ran through fire and walked on a thin wire upside down and I even rode a bike over a ramp praying that I wouldn't have to fall into the tank of sharks."

"Aren't you supposed to be like, over eighteen to do that?"

"I was fourteen." Said Violet. "Mom didn't care. I only did it for the dough. Now, why am I the only one answering questions here? What about you guys? What do you guys do for a living besides making wax people?"

"I'm a palm reader." Said Sam.

"I'm a fortune teller." Said Samara.

"I can guess your past." Said Sarah.

"But those three things are the same things." said Mike.

"Well sorta." Sam grabbed one of his hands and ran a finger through his it. "Wow…" she said. "You're not just smart; you're a hero and a favorite of the ladies."

"I knew that." Said Mike. "But hero? Where does it say?"

"Quiet." Said Sam. "I'm not done."

Violet waited impatiently, not for her turn but for bed. She was more tired and bored than a bloodhound.

"You'll marry a blonde three years younger than yourself and you'll have two boys." Sam was done. "Violet let me see yours."

Violet sighed.

"Fine, but after this I am going to bed." She sounded really crabby.

"I don't blame you." Said Sarah. "It is getting pretty late."

"Ok." Sam picked up Violets hand and kept her eyes on her palm like a magnifying glass. They have seemed to have grown wider with shock. "Jesus Christ…"

"What?" asked Violet. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong." Said Sam. "It's just that yours is hard to read. Yours is different from a lot of palms I wrote."

"Ok then." Said Violet. "That's alright."

Violet and Mike stood up.

"Goodnight ladies." Said Violet. "I will see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed as well." Said Mike. Violet smiled at him for a second. She knew that Mike wanted to make her feel a little more secure. He could tell that she hated this place.

"Hey," said Samara. "We'll tell them about the dead body. We'll act as if you two had nothing to do with it."

"Thanks a lot." Said Violet. "Make sure you act scared when you enter the room."

"Will do." Said Sam.

Violet and Mike headed out the door.

"What was in her palm?" asked Sarah. "I knew you understood it. You even spoke to the lord without praying!"

"She's in mortal danger." Said Sam.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Samara snapped. "You should of!"

"What's gonna happen to her?" asked Sarah.

Sam told them quietly. Her sisters could barley hear but when they understood what Sam was saying they decided to stop it from happening.

"But first let's tell them about Victor." Said Sam. "It won't happen for a while."

As Mike and Violet were walking down the hall Violet asked Mike if she could sleep in his room.

"I don't feel comfortable in that room since a dead body was in there." She explained.

"I understand." Said Mike. "And I don't mind if you spend the night in my room. In fact, you don't even have to walk there." In one smooth motion, he picked her up bridal style and walked as slow as possible. Violet was enjoying this. Being tired, she just fell asleep there until he placed her down in his bed.

"Wow." Said Mike. She just had caffeine and she's tired. That's really weird."

The triplets ran for Violets room to get into action with their plan.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah, they'll buy it. We'll just walk in, hang him again and scream at the top of our lungs." Said Samara. "I think this will be fun."

When they got into Violet's room, they didn't have to hang him again. All they had to do was scream.

The body was gone!

**Are there any mistakes in this? I checked but still… Let me know.**


	8. The Key and Mercury

Mike listened to the scream. They seemed like really good actresses. He sat down on the bed beside Violet watching her, daydreaming a little.

"Victors missing!"

What? Mike though. No! Their supposed to say he's dead! He rushed out the door to see what the problem was.

While he was gone, it wasn't sweet dreams for the sleeping Violet. As she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, one of her worst memories with Victor returned.

_On Valentines day, Violet opened up her brown bag lunch to see the usual… wheat bread and carrots… but then noticed a pink envelope. Victor who was sitting across from her grabbed it._

"_What's this?" he sounded like a disappointed teacher getting an effortless essay._

"_Relax, it's from my mom!" Violet snapped snatching it back. She ripped open the top and pulled out another Hallmark card with the random message._ _She threw it into her backpack. She stood up, threw her lunch away, picked up her back pack and left the cafeteria._

"_Violet, where are you going?" Victor ran up to her._

"_I'm going the Japanese to get help what does it look like?"_

"_No your not."_

"_Yes I am." She snarled quickly walking out of the café. No, she wasn't going to Japanese… she was rather good at the language. She was even above the class average and the class. She was really going outside to read Romeo and Juliet, the love story her grandmother bought her. It was so unbelievably thick but that was no problem. She loved the book. It was such a beautiful day, she wanted to play on the soccer field after school all alone, no one else, all by herself. But she couldn't because of the boys soccer team who were using it and Victor. _

"_Is this where the Japanese room is nowadays?" _

_Violet gasped after she moved her head up. She bent the corner of the page she was currently on. It was Victor, angry because she lied to him._

"_The books in Japanese." She said trying to crack a smile. "Mason Sense wasn't there so I went out here."_

"_Why?"_

"_To read of corse."_

_Victor pulled the book out of Violet's hands. He opened it up and read part of the first page._

"_What the heck is this?" he asked in a confused tone._

"_It's called Romeo and Juliet."_

"_This isn't Japanese. It's not even English."_

"_It is English. It's Shakespeare."_

"_Baby, let you ask you something." Victors sat down and put an arm around her. "Why did you just lie to me and then run off with this bull?"_

"_It's beautiful." Violet protested trying to get her book back. "Give it."  
_

"_Were winners, Violet." Said Victor. He sounded really serious Violet almost stopped to listen. "Winners don't read thick novels. They don't lie either."_

"_Give it back now." Violet demanded._

"_Why?" he asked snickering._

_Violet sighed. She hated it when she had to say "Please."_

"_Give it back **please**."_

_Victor stood up walked around in circles humming like a Disney Villain. _

"_What's the answer I'm looking for?" he mumbles. He throws the book in a near by puddle and stomps on it._

"_What are you doing?" she screams angrily. "Stop that!" Victor could see her face beat red. He could almost hear the teapot whistling. Violet stretches her arm to get the book. Now she was ready to explode._

"_Baby." Victor said hoping to calm his girlfriend down._

"_Don't call me that!" she yelled. "Next time you want to destroy one of my books, make sure that I bought it myself! This book is from my grandmother and she's not gonna be here much longer!" She didn't blink, but he could see a tear creep out of one of her eyes. She opened the book to see all the ink pages smeared. She couldn't read anything._

"_And to think I would go to the dance with you!" _

_Right at that moment, the boys soccer team busted out, like an animal stampede. They ran through the couple so this gave Violet time to run home. It was a half day that day but Violet stayed after school because Victor made her have lunch with him. When she made it home, she ran into the back yard where there was a pool. She lay beside it swirling her reflection away and a fat teardrop fell in it like a drippy faucet. _

When Mike got to Violet's room, he noticed all of the adults gathered around the kids. Viola was there too. The triplets were quivering like little aftershocks.

"Did Victor run away or something?" Scarlet asked.

"No." said Samara.

"Then where is he?" asked Bo.

"We don't know how to tell you this…" the triplets seemed nervous.

"Victors dead." Mike spoke firmly. The grown ups turned around to look directly at him. They didn't know he was there.

"Dead?" Mr. Teavee said in a confused tone. "Son, what are you talking about?"

"He hung himself in this very room!" said Mike firmly.

"He couldn't have." Said Bo. "Not my nephew."

"He did." Said Sam. "An hour ago."

"I knew he'd kill himself. He was obsessed with that clone." Viola crossed her arms.

"Why didnt you tell us this before?" Bo sounded really disappointed. His girls were old enough to drive yet they took a very irresponsible turn.

"Because their stupid." Said Viola.

"Because we didn't want to erupt your date." Said Mike.

Scarlet looked at him.

"How did you know?" she sounded suspicious.

"It's pretty obvious." Said Mike. "You're dressed for it."

"Speaking of which, I need to change and talk to my daughter."

"You can't." Said Mike. "She's sleeping."

"She'll wake up soon." Scarlet stepped out. Everybody could hear the clicking of her high heels as she strut down the hall.

Mike looked at the bed, to see a key. It was a shiny gold key with diamonds on the handle. Their were fancy initials of "VB" and it had a chain around it to put around someone's neck. Mike concluded that it was Victors. What did it unlock? Where is Victor? Mike asked in his head. If he died in this room and isn't here now… he froze. Violets in trouble, he thought. He dashed down the hall and nearly scared Scarlet.

"Sorry! Emergency!" he yelled at her. He yanked the door open to his room and slammed it, causing Violet to wake up. "I'm sorry Violet, go back to sleep."

She looked as pale as Victors dead body.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Bathroom…" she said. Her voice sounded so queasy. Mike shot the door open for her and watched her bounce out of bed and run into the mens room. She opened the stall, and immediately threw up in the toilet. Mike waited for about a minute when Violet got up to wash her hands. As she turned the knob of the sink, water didn't come out. Instead, a thick silver liquid. Violet turned it off and starred. Mike came in.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Violet shook her head.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Violet don't touch that!" Mike pulled her away from the sink. "That's mercury. It's a deadly liquid once used in thermometers. Now answer my question. Are you ok?"

"Not at all." Violet moaned. "I think I'm sick."

Mike put his hand on her forehead.

"Defiantly a fever." He said. "Let's go."

As they left the room they could hear massive footsteps.

"What on Earth…" Mike pulled Violet back into the bathroom and peered out the door. Walking in a nearby hall was… Freddy Krueger? Mike saw him in the building as a statue at day. Was he moving? Oh god he was moving towards them! Mike closed the door right away and prayed that Freddy didn't have to go. Instead, he went in the room across. Mike and Violet exited the restroom and listened to Freddy speak to some wax friends.

"Tonight, we have strangers…" he started.

"How many?" said another statue, the boss. It was Willy Wonka. Somebody made a statue of the legendary chocolatier!

"We got four."

"So what we gonna do with em?"

"I'll tell you what we should do with them if you give me some beer!" Freddy snapped.

Another statue, Michael Jackson got up and gave Freddie a bottle. He drank the whole thing, and with his sharp glove, slashed it into pieces.

"Jason'll guard the door…"

**Ok that's it for now. Sorry if I made any careless errors!**


	9. The New Boss

"We gotta get out of here." Violet said in a hushed whisper.

"Right." Said Mike. He leaned his body on the door then realized he made a huge mistake.

"Jason dear," said Wonka. "Somebody's at the door."

The teen couple ran like two cheetahs racing in the savannah. Then they turned a corner and leaned their bodies against the wall. Both of them were panting like dogs.

"For a sick person, you can run." Mike complemented.

Violet turned her head.

"Thanks." She said. "We need to go."

She started to run down the stairs.

"Hold it Violet." Said Mike. "I think that thing is gone."

"Mike, I saw that thing before in a picture! He was holding a chainsaw!"

"Ok, let's run!"

It seems as if they ran a mile, maybe two.

"I think we lost him." Said Violet. "Who was that?"

"Jason Voorhees." Mike explained. "He was a horror movie murderer. Very scary."

"We need to get out of here before he, or his friends find us. Wait a minute…" said Violet. "That's a movie character. How can it be here in the real world?"

"As we just found out, the statues come to life at night."

"Ok. We need to find Bo and not get killed while were at it." Violet put her back against Mike's and looped her arms around his. "Trust me." She said.

The pair walked down the hall carefully, Violet looking out for anything behind them, and Mike leading the way.

"Be careful now." Said Mike. "Were about the approach some stairs."

As they tipped toes down the stairs, Violet could feel the weather around her changing. It was once hot as the Sahara Desert but now it was the North Pole. Violet pulled away to cover up her chest.

"Do you notice anything changing?" she asked Mike. "It's freezing in here."

Mike could feel it too. "Thank god." He said. "I was sweating."

The two of them then ran casually back into Violet's room. Scarlet and Bo were back there chatting with Ray and the other girls.

"Go to bed now." He said. He watched his little girls go to their rooms as they walked like snails.

When Violet and Mike came back into the room, both of them collapsed onto the bed.

"What's the matter with you two?" said Ray. "This is not the place to be running around!"

"Your gonna be running soon." Mike panted.

"Chill out guys." Said Bo smoothly. "Looks as if Jason Voorhees was chasing you."

"He was, for like a second." Said Violet. "We need to leave."

"The storm, Kiddo." Said Scarlet. "We can't leave until it clears out."

"But the statures are coming to life!" Said Mike.

"Son, you have gone way over your head now."

"I'm serious dad!" Mike snapped. "Don't make me start calling you Ray."

"You wouldn't dare." Ray looked at his son with grim eyes. They would have been scary if it weren't for his oversized glasses.

"Sir, he's telling you the truth." Said Violet. "The statues are coming to life! We saw Freddie Krueger and he nearly sliced us!"

Then after Violet's sentence finished a roll of thunder beat through the house.

"Dear lord." Said Bo. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Said Violet.

"Bo, are you seriously gonna fall for their stories?" asked Scarlet.

"Now, now, I believe the young ones are serious, dear." Bo sounded panicked. Violet shrugged at the fact that Bo called her mom 'dear.' He crawled under the bed and pulled out an enormous suitcase and opened it up.

"What's all this?" Violet asked. She saw band aids, gauzes, bandages, rubbing alcohol, cast paper, slings and needles with thread. On the other side of the case, she was surprised to see guns, broken pop bottles, torches, matches and daggers… and mercury thermometers.

"Ok, where does the mercury thermometer go exactly? Medicine or weaponry?" This confused Violet.

"Weaponry." Said Bo. "The flood of the storm is blocking probably gonna make a lake at where we at. The only way out is to go through the roof, but those wax dolls…"

"Their in the way." Violet concluded.

"Yes."

"If you knew that they came to life each night, then why didn't you get rid of them?"

Bo paused for a long time. Then he shrugged and said, "Wax comes down in the family. I must keep it up."

"How do they come to life at night?" asked Mike. "There's gotta be some kind of power source that keeps them alive."

"I have no idea." Said Bo. "But that's one thing we need to figure out."

"Why didn't you think about moving out?" asked Violet. "You knew about these things but it seems as if you don't care about your daughters."

Bo turned to look at her.

"Listen here child. My personal life is none of your business!" he snapped.

He's defiantly hiding something, Violet thought.

"Sorry." She said. She really was sorry. It was the first time a man yelled at her in two months so she felt quite bad.

"Now, back to business." Said Bo, ignoring Violet's apology. "We need to find the girls and get to the roof."

"Then what?" asked Scarlet. "How are the police gonna find us?"

"Call home." Said Mike. "I'll call Maggie and ask her to direct the cops here."

"She's not gonna believe you, Mike." Said Scarlet.

"That's ok." Said Mike flipping his phone open. "I'll tell her there's a kidnapper. She'll help us." He dialed his house number. Then his phone began to beep like a burglar alarm. Mike rolled his eyes.

"No signal." He said frustrated.

"I'll try mine." Said Scarlet. She held the phone up. "I seem to be getting a signal way up. Someone lift me up!"

Ray lifted Scarlet by the shoulders. Then her phone rang strangely.

"Hello… Hey Charlotte!"

"Who is it?" asked Mr. Teavee.

"Mrs. Salt."

"Tell her trapped in a wax museum."

"What Charlotte? I didn't hear you."

Scarlet was completely ignoring Ray. His shoulders were getting week. He was about to fall like London Bridge.

"Tell her were trapped in a wax museum!"

"Oh Charlotte, I gotta tell you something important… Ray and I are trapped—"

The phone beeped.

"Batteries dead." Scarlet sighed. Ray dropped her on the bed and fell down on the carpet.

"My gosh Scarlet, your heavy."

"I'm not heavy, you're old."

"Ok," said Violet. "Mike will try again later."

"We better get going." Said Bo. "Before those freaky wax dolls come here."

"Are all of them bad?" asked Mike.

"No." said Bo. "I think." He thought. "Depends on who the statue is and how their creator was." He pulled out a black police gun and handed it to Mike.

"Can I trust you?" Bo asked him.

"I have my own gun at home. I use it when hiking in the mountains."

"Good boy."

Bo handed Scarlet a dagger and Ray a broken pop bottle.

"Be careful, their really sharp." Said Bo.

As everybody stood up, Violet saw Bo close the case.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You don't need one." Said Bo pointing at her belt.

Violet felt like hitting herself. How stupid! She thought. She followed the group then. They adventure has only begun.

Back in the base, Wonka was telling his workers the plan.

"Kill all four strangers." He said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm…" said Freddie. "Seems like one of them is desperate to die."

"Get the door." Wonka ordered. "With your gloveless hand."

Freddie rolled his eyes. Before he could open up the door, it opened by itself. The figure outside the door was tall and slim. He was wearing a black trench coat with a black turtleneck underneath it and his hair was slicked back. He had no eyes; they were gone. There were two big black holes instead. He was somehow different…

"Are you lost?" asked Michael. "This is a private base."

"Beat it!" said Freddie. "And don't try to slam the door in my face."

"Your face is damaged enough." Said the figure. "I'm looking for helpers. Some nasty works of art that wanna do some real murdering."

"He thinks he's one of us!" Freddie laughed.

"Fredrick, let me tell you something." Said the figure. "I'm a dead man! Were more powerful then yourself by a lot!"

"Dead, or not, were really gonna murder you if you don't get out!" said Wonka. "Freddie, slice him up and clean up the mess." Freddie just stood there. He was too afraid to slash the phantom.

The figure pulled out a knife and approached Wonka. The weapon was white hot.

"What are you doing with that?" Wonka asked insecurely. The figure smiled and raised it up. "Stop!" Wonka begged.

The phantom didn't listen. He swung his knife at Wonka's waist and his workers stood in shock as their boss melted.

"You're not that tough!" Wonka yelled before his mouth melted off. All that was left was a hot wax purple puddle.

"So." Freddie began. "What type of plan do you have… boss?"

The phantom looked at all his terrifying workers grinning with satasfaction.

"Were gonna take things a little different tonight boys."


	10. The Waxmen

**In this chapter, the real adventure begins. Who is Jake Ozar and how is he related to Violet? Who is the king of the Waxmen? What does Victors key open?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Violet, Mike or their parents. I own the triplets, Viola, Bo, Valentine and Victor.

Bo banged on the four doors where his daughters slept. Viola was adopted so technically he had three plain daughters.

"Get up!" Violet ran into Sarah's room. "We need to go!"

Sarah slowly opened her tired eyes. Violet realized that she was wearing the same clothes.

"What?" the brunette sounded rather annoyed.

"Get up." Violet commanded.

"Your not my dad!" Sarah fought.

"I know you're tired but your dad told me to get you. There's danger in this house somewhere and we need to get out before it finds us!"

"Another robber?"

"Worse."

"What?"

"Walking wax statues."

Sarah stood up.

"Merlyn Manson." She gasped. "Ok I'll play for a bit more."

Sarah crawled out of bed.

"C'mon, you make a snail look like a cheetah!" Violet sounded like her own mother when she said that. When Sarah walked out the door her sisters were there in their pajamas. Samara and Sam in boxer shorts and T-shits with black flip-flops on their feet, Viola wearing a pink low-cut nightgown from Victoria's Secret.

"Why did you wake us?" Viola asked in a crabby tone of voice. She put a hand on her hip waiting for an answer.

"Because we had to." Said Mike. "Is that everyone?"

"We forgot the butler!" Scarlet yelled.

"I'll go find him." Said Violet.

"No."

"Valentine!" Violet screamed.

No answer.

"Were just gonna have to go on without him." Said Bo. "We'll risk our lives going back there."

Bo and his three real daughters folded their hands, nice and flat and prayed for about ten seconds then did the sign of the cross.

"I nearly forgot." Said Mike. He pulled the key out of his pocket. "I think this will help us in some strange way. It was Victors."

Violet took it from Mikes hand and tucked it in her belt.

"Just so we don't lose it." She said. Violet never lost things. She was always organized in someway.

Then they were off. They felt like pioneers walking the Oregon Trail, expecting many killer hardships on the way. Viola and the triplets didn't understand anything even though Violet explained things thoroughly.

Along the way, something was bothering Scarlet. She felt like a ghost was following her. No not a ghost. Not a ghost, but a phantom. Was it the same one that busted in on the wax people and became their leader? No. She was right. Right in front of her was the same thing she saw in the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks. Nobody except Ray seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong?" he turned back to ask her.

"I swear to God I have a feeling that Ozar is right in front of me."

"The idiot killed himself Scarlet, remember?"

"I know." Scarlet replied. "But I think he's following me."

The red figure looked at her with sad eyes. He looked so heartbroken. It seemed like he was about to weep. Twilight tears like star crystals formed in his hazel eyes. Scarlet nearly felt like crying herself.

"Why did you betray me Scarlet?" he asked in a frog voice. God, he was messed up. Ray waved his hand over Scarlets eyes but she didn't blink.

Violet stopped walking after noticing the two adults missing.

"Cmon guys!" she snapped impatiently. "Get back here!"

"In a second." Said Ray.

A second? Violet thought. A second? Whenever anybody says, "A second" it felt more like fifteen minutes to an hour. A second was too long for Violet to wait. She turned back to see what the fuss was about.

"Your mother is acting very strange." Ray explained.

"That's strange." Said Violet. Her brain was twisted in knots being so confused. "Whats the matter with her?"

"Nothing." Said Ray. "Go on now, she'll be fine."

The red figure snapped his head at Violet with firery eyes.

"Violet run!" Scarlet screamed.

"Wax?"

Scarlet stabbed the air with her dagger. After realizing that the figure was gone she stood there sheepishly with humiliation.

"Violet." Scarlet started. She sounded quiet and serious. "If I die tonight, you will move to Chicago and live with your Aunt Kirsten. When you become of age, you will withdraw the family fortune and use the money on anything you want."

"Fortune?" Sarah asked. "What is she talking about?"

"Were rich." Violet explained. "My great, great, great, great grandfather invented the telephone."

"Alex Bell?"

Violet nodded her head.

"That's so cool." Sarah complemented with amazement in her voice. After a brief pause, Violet shook her head.

"It isn't." she said.

Tears slowly formed in Scarlets eyes. It looked as if somebody she severely loved, broke her heart.

"Mom." Violet starred. "Are you crying?"

"No!" said Scarlet wiping her tears away. "It's just hot in here."

"It's cold." Said Violet. "But if you're really sweaty just take off your jacket." After a moment of awkward silence they moved on. Then when Violet got the chance she walked right up to Ray and spoke as quiet as possible yet as loud for him to hear.

"What's wrong with my mom?" she asked continuing to walk along.

"It is personal adult business." Replied Ray strictly.

"I am an adult." The fifteen year old confessed. "I'll be sixteen in less then a month, and if you can get into her personal business, so can I."

Ray couldn't resist mature pre-adults. He loved it when a teenager didn't complain and spoke in full complete sentences. What high school teacher wouldn't?

"Ok." Ray whispered. "She thought that she saw your---"

A scream from Viola made him stop. Everybody looked in front of them to see Valentine, lying on the floor. He was dead alright. His formal jacket was ripped up and the tray of wine he carried previously was shattered into a million glass pieces, the wine flat on the ground. Viola went down on her knees and cried.

"He was a wonderful butler!" she cried to the heavens. "Why did you have to go?"

Some drama queen, Viola could be. Violet bent down to open up Valentines jacket.

"What are you doing?" Bo nearly yelled.

"He could be hideing a clue into defeating these wax dolls of yours."

Violet found a nicely folded piece of printer paper tucked in Valentines jacket. She opened it up to see nothing but a bunch of Japanese symbols.

"What is it?" asked Viola looking over Violet's shoulder. They looked like two identical yet different twins when they stood next to one another.

"It's a message."

"Well does anybody here know Japanese?"

"I was in Honors Japanese with an A." Said Violet. "I can definitely read this."

Her eyes scanned the paper.

"Ichi." She read.

"You itchy?" asked Bo.

"No." said Violet. "That's 'one' in Japanese."

"Well read it in English. We barely have enough time."

"'Rule one: A Waxmen is nocturnal. He or she may never remain awake when the sun is out.'"

"What's a Waxmen?" Viola asked. "Some kind of Japanese miner?"

"I think it's what the wax dolls call themselves." Said Violet. "'Rule Two: A Waxmen shall harm any human being except his or her creator."

"Say what?" asked Sam. "What does it mean by creator?"

"Probably the person who worked their tails off to make it." Violet put simply. "'Rule Three: A Waxmen must always obey it's creator."

"So they have to listen to us?" Bo asked.

"Ok this is ridiculous!" Sam snapped. "What is going on? Why did you pull us out of bed? I am in no mood for playing _Scooby Doo_!"

"We are not playing Scooby Doo!" Bo snapped. "Were not even playing!" He sighed. "This is why I lock you girls in your rooms. The wax statures we built come to life at night." The girls were close to giggling. "I'm not kidding ladies!" Bo continued. "Can you explain the dead body if you think were playing?"

"Ok I understand." Samara finally spoke. "Does this mean were gonna die?"

"No." said Violet. "You won't. However, the four of us might."

"What makes you think were gonna die?" her mother asked.

"Were defenseless." Violet explained. "But if our allies order their Waxmen around and request peace, we may be fine." She spoke just like a princess. No, not a silly princess. A warrior princess. Mike was falling for her more every moment.

"This wont be as bad as it seems." She resumed. "Maybe we'll all come out just fine. When we escape, call the funeral directors and arrange Valentines funeral. They'll pick up the body at daytime. Who besides me is not wearing shoes?"

The only person to reply was Viola. Violet asked assistance for Viola and herself to avoid getting cut. Mike picked up Viola and brought her to the other side. Then he went back to guide Violet.

They continued to walk along, nothing but hope on their minds. None of them were scared. They would be though if they saw this…

Valtines dead body rolled over to see the back of his jacket with a big rip in the center, perfectly strait. The ends fell down to show his bear back. On it was a short message written with a white hot knife…

_Victors Back…_

When are we gonna go?" asked Freddy impatiently.

"In a moment Freddie." Said the boss.

"A moment?"

"Relax." Said the boss. "I have a special task for you and your friend Jason anyway."

"Friend?" Freddy spat. "Were not friends!"

"Your allies arnt you?"

"Well yes."

"Remember when I said that we were gonna do things a little differently tonight?"

Freddy nodded his head.

"I want all of them dead." The boss ordered. "Except the blonde."

"All right boss!" Freddy cheered. "You gonna marry your sister?"

"Not that blonde!" the boss screamed. "The one with the black belt!"

"What exactly are you gonna do to her?"

"Something much worse than death for sure."

"Boss." Said Freddy. "Would it be easier if I knew your name?"

"It's Victor." Said a voice behind them. The two of them turned to see V. V for Vendetta. He stood there with a smile on his mask with his long black cape, hiding his weapons. His hair was like their old boss' hair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Michael Jackson. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with the other hero's?"

"I heard that we have company tonight." Said V.

"That's none of your business." Victor snapped. "How do you know my name?"

"Actually it is my business since Samara thinks I'm both a heroic freedom fighter and an evil terrorist. I'm among the both of you."

"You can't tell any of yours of what's going on tonight."

"I understand." Said V. "However, I do believe that the children should have a head start."

"They already have a head start!" Freddy yelled. "And don't say that word!"

"Unfortunately," said Victor. "Their just on the yellow brick road finding their way back to Kansas. We leave at once."

"Do whatever you wish." Said V. "I'll stay out of your way."

V bowed his head and went to the room next door.

"Let's go!" Victor yelled to his demons. "Before he runs to help them!"

"Why don't you just melt him?" Freddy asked.

"I wanna see what he does." Said Victor. "It may seem like he's helping them but instead he'll lead them into my trap." He dug into his coat pocket for his key. "The little snip took my key!" he roared. "While finding the strangers and the girl, get my key back. Whoever has the key, kill them!"


	11. R I P Sam

Victor and his demons started their journey. They had no idea of where the humans could be.

"Shut up!" Victor ordered. He listened to the atmosphere. "There heading for the roof. At least, that's where their trying to go."

"So which way do we go?" Michael Jackson asked.

"We spilt up in groups, plastic-head." Said Victor. "Listen up!" he sounded like an army general. "Kill all of them except the black belt. You don't harm her, you leave her alone. Kill the boy as soon as you can. Now go! Freddy and Jason will come with me. Jigsaw and Chucky will go right. Leatherface will move left." Victor pulled out his knife. He watched as his army followed his orders. So far they were listening to him. It was good to be boss.

"Let's go now." Said Freddie.

"You know what Fred?" Victor asked. "You were my favorite monster as a human. Don't make me change my mind."

-----------------------------------

The group continued to walk. Their hearts pounding. Their fists trembling. They felt as if they would be done for any moment. Whenever they were ready for a fight, no Waxmen was in sight. And they didn't want to know what would happen to them if they didn't keep their eyes peeled.

Sam heard a swooping sound from behind. She saw nothing when she turned to check.

"I think were near one." She warned.

"That's what we always seem to think." Said Mr. Teavee.

Then coming from behind them was a black cloaked figure. He sat on a black horse and looked down upon the strangers.

"We found one." Sarah said too late.

"Stop!" the figure yelled. "I mean no harm!"

"Isn't that what they always say?" Violet asked.

"Relax guys." Said Mike. "It's V for Vendetta."

"The guy on your shirt?" Sam asked.

Mike looked down at his shirt. "Yeah." He said.

"Nice shirt." Said V. He jumped off his horse. "I love what it says."

"What's with the horse?" Mike asked.

"It does make me feel a lot scarier." Said V. "And it attracts lovely girls."

"I built him." Said Samara. "Giving him the horse was my idea."

"And so glad you came up with it." Said V bowing his head gratefully.

"What is this?" asked Violet. "Some kind of trap?"

"Now what makes you think that I would want to harm you?" asked V leaning his face a few inches from hers.

"Trust him Violet." Said Samara. "I built him so according to what you said; I gave him his personality traits. From what I know, he can be either good or evil."

"Well what if his evil side turns on us?" Violet asked.

"I don't sense any danger." Said Ray cutting in. "He seems completely harmless."

"Thank you good sir." Said V.

"How do you know?" Violet asked. "You've seen the movie?"

"Yes." Ray lied. "I did see it. He might be able to help us."

"Please V!" Samara begged. "Will you help us?"

"You sound like an eighth grader struggling with math homework." Said V. "I will help you, though I can't be seen with you and I can't protect you."

"Why not?" asked Violet.

"Now, now. It's among the Waxmen my dear. I cannot tell a human soul, not even Samara."

"So how do we get out of here? How long do you think it'll take?"

"It could take all night." V confessed. "You need one hundred percent courage to come through."

"Is there an easier way to gat out?" Violet asked tiredly.

"There is." Said V. "But it's dangerous."

"What do we do?"

"Ok. Every kingdom has a king. Find that king and destroy him. You may need to pass through a few of his guards first."

"Guard's?" Mike asked confused. "What do you mean by—"

His sentence was interrupted. They heard something. A massive buzzing sound that cut through all the walls. Could it be… a chainsaw?

"Good luck!" V yelled before disappearing.

"Hey, don't just leave us hanging!" Violet yelled. "I knew it. He's a coward leading us into more danger." Then she saw the wall behind them ripping open. And a tall figure was coming out.

"Leatherface." Mike said in amazement.

"That chainsaw looks perfect." Said Violet. "We need that."

Mike pulled her back and pushed her against the wall.

"Violet, don't even think about it." He said. "You can't."

"I can." Said Violet. "I must."

"No you don't." said Mike. "This guy is very dangerous. You can't fight him by yourself."

"Yo Leatherface!" Sam yelled. "This is your creator. I order you to-,"

Before she could finish, she was lifted from the air and slammed three times against the wall. Right as she hit her head the third time, her skull cracked and blood came spilling out of her mouth. Her sisters ran over to her to see if she was ok.

"See what he did?" Violet asked. "He needs to be stopped!"

"Are you crazy? Mike asked. "You'll die out there."

"Just watch me." Said Violet. "I know what I'm doing."

Mike sighed and gave in. Then he lifted his gun. "I've got you covered."

"Fine."

"Mike! Violet! What are you two doing? Let's go!" Mr. Teavee screamed. Leatherface pointed his chainsaw at Mike's dad, causing his to be very furious.

"I'm gonna make this fight fast and painful!" said Violet. "Mike, shoot his hands!"

Mike liked where this was going. He shot both of Leatherface's hands. Then like a rodeo bull, Violet came charging. She gave the Waxman a massive kick in the hip. They watched as Leatherface fell over. He seemed easy to beat which for a second, confused Mike. Violet picked up his chainsaw and turned it on, approaching the freak. She pointed his weapon at him.

"I want answers!" she yelled. "Who's your boss?"

Leatherface didn't speak to her. She bent down in frustration.

"If you don't answer, I'll give you a haircut!" she threatened. "What's going on? I'll count to ten and if you don't say anything, Ill cut your chest hairs too!"

Leatherface stood up and tried to get his chainsaw back. With every attempt her made, Violet dodged him. Then she knew enough was enough. She cut off his hands and smiled.

"Now what are you gonna do?" she asked them. "One."

Nothing happened.

"Two…"

Mike backed away a few steps behind Violet nervously.

"Ten!" Violet swung the chainsaw and slammed it into Leatherface's waist. Mike stood in amazement as this girl finished off one of the worst killers ever. Inside of him was simple wax… until the strangest thing happened. Mercury crawled out of Leatherface's waist creating a message on the floor.

_You nay have won this time…_

"Somebody's watching us." Said Violet. "Here, you can use this."

She gently handed him the weapon.

"We need to go."

"What about Sam?" Samara asked.

"Is she ok?"

"No she is not!" Sarah screamed. "Leatherface killed her!"

"But how?" Mike asked. "He can't just levitate things. It probably wasn't him."

"Then who was it?"

"That's what we're here for now." Said Mike. "Somebody's watching us and were gonna find out who's sick twisted mind did this."

"We seriously need to speed up." Said Violet. "Leave Sam. We can't do anything to help her."

Sam's sisters looked at her dead body. Tears were slipping out of their eyes.

"You were always the brave one Sammy." Said Samara. "We'll miss you."

**Forgive me. Long wait, crappy chapter blah blah blah… It wouldn't hurt to simply review.**


	12. Pole

"How could that possibly happen?" Bo asked. "That's impossible."

"Violet beating Leatherface or Sam's death?" Scarlet asked.

"Both." Said Bo. "Violet didn't seem scared of Leatherface at all."

"I helped too." Mike reminded everybody.

"You did indeed." Said Bo. "Now let me ask you kids, why weren't you afraid of him?"

"I admit, I did watch the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ several times." Said Mike. "And I confess a few parts scared me. But I didn't get too close to him. I just made it easier for Violet to kill him."

"You played every violet video game and watched every horror movie and you have no fighting experience?" Violet asked in surprise.

"No." said Mike. "Now, Sam's death. How could Leatherface possibly do that?"

"I know. It's unfair." Viola protested.

"Not that." Said Mike. "Sam's death was impossible. She was telling one of her creations to listen but she died. It wasn't Leatherface."

"Then who was it?" Bo asked. "Who killed my daughter?"

"I don't know." Said Mike. "But I'm gonna find out."

"Daddy." Samara shivered. "I'm scared."

"It's ok hon." Said Bo.

Violet watched Bo and Samara embrace for a moment, and then turned away. She gasped in surprise to see she was looking V's horse in the eye. She looked up angrily.

"Why did you ditch us?" Violet yelled. "We needed your help!"

"I told you, I cannot help you fight a Waxman. If I was caught fighting aside you, the boss would have my head."

"What boss?" Violet asked. "I killed a Waxman but Sam died. She was flouting in the air when her skull cracked and she was bleeding like a fountain!"

"Now listen here." Said V. His horse snorted with excitement waiting for it to come. "If I could help, then I would of."

"Well do us a favor and protect them, while I fight the Waxmen in the way."

"That will not be necessary my dear." He said. "Even if you do defeat all the Waxmen, you'll never survive against the boss."

"This is stupid! Just tell me who your sick boss is! Not like he's gonna find out you told me. I wanna beat this guy so just tell me his name and I'll finish the job!"

"I wish I could." Said V. "But I can't. However, I'll guide you until another Waxman comes." He looked at Violet. Her jacket was ripped and her ponytail was a mess. "I highly suggest you take off that jacket, black belt and fix the ponytail of yours. You look very tired."

"Do I?" Violet asked taking off her jacket. "I spent the night, dancing and drinking expensive pop and I had to wake up early for _another_ karate competition." She pulled out her ponytail elastic and slipped it on her wrist. "Why do I have to take off my belt?" then the key fell on the floor, like a coin being flipped. She picked it up. "I had a pocket in my pants and I didn't notice until now?" she placed it in her pocket. "Dear Lord."

"Soon, you will thank me." Said V. "You look like you can use a ride. Come sit with me. Evie won't hurt you."

"I think I can walk." Said Violet.

"And I think you can ride." Said Bo picking her up gently. "You look more tired than a bloodhound."

"Besides Violet." Said Scarlet. "You were once a jockey, remember? You can handle this."

"A decade ago." Violet reminded as she sat behind V in his saddle.

"Hang on to me or you're sure to fall off. This is a really tall horse and you've been injured enough." V warned.

"Please," said Violet annoyed. "The real fight hasn't begun yet. I was only stretching."

"If that's basic stretching," said Sarah. "I wonder what it's like when you _really_ fight."

V's horse turned around.

"What if we have to go upstairs?" Violet asked.

"Evie can go anywhere." Said V with pride.

"Wait, you named the horse after Natalie Portman's character?" Mike asked.

"Well it is a female and yes. Nobody made a statue of the human Evie so I named it to my horse. For the past five months I thought it was a boy."

"Let's just go." Said Violet. "I wanna fight some more."

"And a ride will allow you to rest so you can have a better chance of winning."

"Say Violet," said Sarah. "Your not actually gonna go out there alone and fight them?"

"Oh yeah." Said Violet excited looking down. Sarah looked short from where Violet was sitting.

"Are you serious?" her mother burst. "I won't allow it!"

"Mom." Violet started out maturely. "I've beaten the strongest guy in Atlanta and I picked up the worlds heaviest man and arm wrestled with a wrestler. If I couldn't do those things then I couldn't do this. And I'm gonna go out there."

"You wont." Said Bo. "Because you can't."

"You gonna call the FBI?" Violet asked. "Even if we could contact them, they wouldn't be here in time if they believed us. And besides V, I'm the only one who's really good at karate."

"You have a point." Said Mike. "But you still might die out there."

"Not if I had a decent weapon." Said Violet. "Like that chainsaw I stole."

"Now, for a girl with skinny arms, you should carry something a bit lighter, like a gun."

"But what if bullets don't kill them?" Violet asked. "What will?"

"And here's another concern." Said Mike. "When you pinned Leatherface, mercury came out of his body. What if that happens and there's no way out?"

"I'll figure out something." Said Violet.

"So Violet," V started. "Since I can't stop you from fighting or even fight beside you I'm gonna give you something that will make this war easier."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you when your ride is over."

"Is it lethal?" she asked.

"Very." Said V. "It's also so light, you can carry it around with you and not get in trouble."

He leaped off Evie.

"I might as well just give it to you now since we only have so much time."

He pulled his cape back. Violet never imaged a man could ever hold that many daggers. On the very right, there was a silver rusty rod that looked like a lighter. It was twice the circumference of any lighter though. He pulled it out.

"As bad as it looks, I believe you'll come to love it."

"I don't smoke." Said Violet.

V laughed. "It's no lighter. Take it, point it away from everybody and squeeze it. The tighter you squeeze, the longer it gets."

Like some victorious Hercules, Violet lifted it in the air and did as she was told. Then the rod extended to be taller than her riding a horse!

"It's light, it's lethal, and nobody will try to steal it from you."

"This is so cool. Wait, can this go through people?"

"Don't touch the ends. You'll bleed to death. And it's also good to knock someone out. Now I never loan people weapons and I would never let them keep them either, but you need it much more than I do so you must take it. Keep it!"

"How do I return it to normal size?"

"Gently tap it against the surface."

She obeyed. Then, she pointed it down and like a firefighter, and slid down onto the ground landing on her knees. Then she made it back to normal.

"Hey," said Samara. "What about us? Don't we get any decent weapons?"

"Are you gonna stand beside this young woman as her allies?"

"Well, no."

"Then I don't see why it's necessary."

"It's all about Violet!" Viola screamed jealously. "Ever since she got here, she's gotten more attention than me!"

"Violet was not feeling well." Bo snapped. "Now you better quit complaining about one of our guests. I give her full attention for perfect reasons."

"I know she spied on your little tour." Said Viola.

"What are you talking about?"

Violet's heart was beating so fast, she could feel it without touching her chest.

"You took your new girlfriend on a tour through the house."

"Now wait a minute young lady!"

"And Violet was stalking you."

Scarlet gave an angry glare at Violet.

"Ok young lady." She only called her that when she was really mad. "Explain why you did that."

"Scarlet, don't get mad." Said Ray. "Violet was concerned for you."

"Why?"

Oh crap! Was Ray gonna tell her what Violet thought of Bo?

"I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid." Violet lied. "Like smoking, drinking and having--,"

"I never did that in my life!" Scarlet roared. Then she froze. She wanted to take that back. She just lied to her own daughter. Then a flashback came back from the time she did that.

"_Scarlet, meet Jake." Said Charlotte, Scarlet's sidekick and best friend. "He's my lab partner."_

_Scarlet was in college with Veruca's mother and Mike's parents. Seems like Scarlet and Mrs. Salt met before._

"_It's nice to meet you." Said Scarlet shacking Jakes hand._

"_Usually a woman curtsies." Said Jake. "But I'll give you points for individuality. Do I still have to bow?"_

"_I'd rather you didn't." said Scarlet pulling out a cigarette. She lit it and stuck it in her mouth._

"_You smoke?" Jake asked._

"_I know it's a dirty habit." Scarlet said. "I've been trying to quit for years."_

"_No, I smoke too." Said Jake. "In fact, I smoke the same brand as yourself. Would you like to come to my dorm tonight and we can talk and smoke?"_

"_I'd love too." Said Scarlet. "Give me your dorm number and the hall name."_

"_Nice." Said Jake. "So seven?" he handed her a yellow Post It note._

"_Seven." Scarlet gave him a bright smile, before clutching onto her books for the next class._

_Scarlet checked her makeup that night and made sure her outfit was flawless. The only color she ever wore in the day was pink. She was a pure girly girl. After putting on her sexy pink stilettos, she said good-bye to her cat and walked off._

_After knocking on the door, she noticed Jake wearing casual clothing._

"_Am I over dressed?" she asked._

"_Of corse not." Said Jake. _

_Scarlet walked in and sat down on Jake's couch by an ash tray. She pulled out one of her cigarettes. Jake pulled it away and put it back into her box._

"_No need." He said. "I'm giving you one of mine because I have plenty." _

_He sat down. They talked, smoked, and talked some more. Then Jake got up and went to the fridge. Scarlet saw him pull out two beers. Scarlet didn't drink, but she really liked this guy, so she accepted his offer and drank. She hated the taste. Pretty soon she was drunk._

"_Hey." Said Jake. "Wanna have sex?"_

"_Yeah."_

"Mom." Violet waved her hand in front of her. He mother snapped out of it.

"I'm ok, kiddo." She said. She was suddenly calm. It seemed as if she forgot about her past anger. "Don't worry about me."

Violet walked on, eager to find a Waxmen to kill. Ray went over to Scarlet.

"You have to tell her eventually."

"I can't." Said Scarlet. "It will break her heart."

"But she needs to know." Said Ray. "Since you wouldn't tell her, she asked me."

"You told her?"

"No. I was cut off by V."

"Good." Said Scarlet. "And you won't tell her."

"You gonna tell her?"

"No."

"Then I won't stop bugging you. She may be moody and slightly immature, but she's ready to know."

"Fine." Said Scarlet. "I'll tell her once we escape."

"If we escape." Said Ray. "Scarlet, we might die. Get real."

"When should I tell her? There's no good time in here. Help me out here."

"Ok." Said Ray. "We'll find a perfect time. We'll tell her."

-----------------------------

Victor walked down the hall like a robot, scanning every area for pray. Then he felt something. It was like a fact shot his brain.

"Leatherface is dead." He said. "The black belt killed him."

"How?" Freddie asked in surprise. "That's impossible!"

"She had simple outside help from that mall rat." Victor paused then resumed. "New rule." He grinned strangely. Neither Freddie nor Jason knew what was going on. It was like Victor was getting more powerful. His turtle neck disappeared showing off his six packs underneath his low cut V-neck trench coat.

"Boss…" said Freddie. "What are you doing?"

"Go!" he yelled. "Go tell my demons that I will kill the boy! If anybody else does, they will melt in Hell! Now go!"

"Without asking another question, Freddie and Jason ran off together. When they escaped Victor's sight, Victor laughed and leaned on the wall.

"It's good to be boss."

**If you see any grammar errors, let me know. I checked it over already but I probably miss something.**


End file.
